The Life At Mashiba High
by MrsKurosaki x
Summary: Rukia has transfered to a new school to persue her dreams of being an artist. A lot happens in Mashiba High, espacially when it comes to an unbelieveably good-looking soccer player and his possesive girlfriend. IchiRuki. DISCONTINUED. Remake published.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there people! I hope you like this story because the idea just popped into my head while I was watching LOADS of films in one day so you might get hints about the films or maybe not because this story is not based on a film…so…yeah I hope you enjoy it. I'm gonna be writing this story but don't worry I'm NOT abandoning 'When Danger Comes Back' its just that I had to get this idea for a story out of my head hehehe...yeah not funny I know.**

MrsKurosaki

--

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!! Went the school bell.

It was the first day back from an one-week break only two months away from the long summer holidays, which of course everybody was looking forward to.

Especially the school soccer team.

Those guys had the life. Popularity, the looks, Girls chasing after them, money, cars I mean you name it. They had won nearly all their matches but the other times it was a draw. The most popular out of the team were, Abarai Renji. Hisagi Shuuhei, Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques (that's his surname from where I found out), Hitsugaya Toshiro, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Ishida Uryuu and of course star player and captain, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Maaaaan I could use another three weeks of holidays" Yawned a red-head as he leaned against the fence at the school grounds.

"You look like you need them" A cold tone answered back.

"Shut-up shorty"

"Whaddya call me?"

"S-H-O-R-T-Y" The red-head sniggered.

"Why you-

He was going to give a punch but a strong hand caught his.

"Renji, Shiro just cool it"

"Whatever" Renji smirked.

"DO.NOT.CALL.ME.SHIRO." The silver-haired boy replied/yelled angrily

"Okay okay, _Toshiro_, geez you're always overreacting"

"Whatever"

Ichigo just put on his smirk and turned to his other friend.

"So Ichigo what's up?"

"Nothin' much….Damned coach has some painful warm-up exercises" He said massaging his arm.

"Yeah tell me about it, it took me two days to lift up weights properly again" He chuckled lightly.

"Hey guys, check this out guys got into a fight with some punks, it looks like a promising entertainment!" a familiar voice yelled not too far away

"Yeah, they're getting' beaten up bad" Another voice added.

The three turned around to face them.

" Hey Hisagi, Grimmjaw, where are Chad n Ishida?"

"Chad's in guitar practice 'nd Ishida,I dunno, anyways come on"

"Uhh Okay"

The five walked to the gates and were met by a big crowd.

"Yo move it people!" Shouted Grimmjaw.

Every person jerked their head up and complied as they saw the upper-class high schoolers and made an opening for the group to walk in and as soon they made it through they closed in again.

The group walked up to the fight and saw about five high-schoolers, maybe from a lower class fighting viciously against some street-punks probably from another school. And they were sure all of them had broken noses by now.

"Damn, they're getting beat up pretty bad" Toshiro chuckled.

"Yeah, 's gonna be funny when the teachers arrive, they're probably gonna get heart attacks" Ichigo sniggered with the rest.

--

"Block A, Room 11, now where the hell is that?" A raven/black-haired girl asked herself. _'I'm gonna be so late!' _.

She looked at the piece of paper and examined it, Block A Room 11, it was her first day at Mashiba High, her brother said it was the best school in Tokyo and possibly in Japan. She had transferred here because she always loved art and playing on piano and her brother said her old school wasn't good enough for her so he put her up for Mashiba.

And now here she was, lost in the enormous school, late for her first class. She sighed.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see two girls. One was a innocent looking girl with long orange-brownish hair and very big in the chest area which made Rukia even smaller that she already was. Next to her was tough looking girl with short black air and tomboy-ish style.

"Hi there, you look kinda lost and maybe I can help you" She said in a chirpy tone.

Rukia smiled _'I'm saved!' _She thought.

"Yeah, I'm new here and I'm looking for Block A, Room 11" She said in a polite tone.

"Hey that's where our classroom is isn't it?" Said the tough looking girl.

"Oh that's right"

"Well then since were in the same class we'll be friends okay" She chirped as she linked arms with her friends and smiled warmly.

"Um…yeah. Why not" Rukia smiled back.

"Oh I forgot, my name is Orihime Inoue and this is my best friend Tatsuki!"

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, pleasure to meet you" She shook both of their hands started to walk to their room passing and turning through numerous corridors talking to each other until they made it to their classroom.

"Well welcome to room 11 Kuchiki-san" Said Tatsuki as she opened the door. Rukia saw what she had not expected to.

The classroom was huge, with elegant looking wood for the desks and other features, the windows were huge too with a dark shade of cream to suit the colour of the walls and on the walls were , certificates, awards, medals and beautiful paintings. The whole room looked very expensive.

The teacher was already in, sitting by her desk waiting patiently for the class to settle down. Rukia noticed there were five students absent as there was no one in their seats. About ten minutes after she spoke since the class was finally quiet.

"Alright class today we have a new transfer student, her name-

She was interrupted by five boys walking in casually not bothering to look at her as they did.

"Excuse me boys I do believe you're late, what are your excuses"

"Don't have any Sensei" Replied dark haired teen.

Rukia took a look at them but what caught her eye was orange hair. She turned to the orange-haired teen who wasn't paying attention to anything particular so she took the opportunity.

She had to admit, he was pretty cute. He was strongly built and obviously worked out a lot from what she could see. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and loose jeans that had several chains coming from the belt attached to the pocket. He had a white sweatband on each wrist with a black Nike tick in each. She noticed that he was wearing an expensive looking chain on his neck.

"Okay where to put you?….Okay you can sit next to Kurosaki, for today you can share equipment with him until your books come in"

She nodded and followed the teen to the desk and he just rolled his at his teacher. She noticed that the whole class at their eyes glued on the orange-haired teenager and some girls drooled which made Rukia shake her head in disbelief. She sat down, took a pen out of her bag and started to listen to the teachers lectures.

"You actually listen to that crap?"

She turned head towards him.

"Well yeah"

He chuckled lightly. "Nerd"

"Excuse me?"

"N-E-R-D"

"Jerk"

"What gives you the right to call me a jerk?"

"Well you just judged me to be a nerd"

"Well, I'm sorry to hurt your feelings midget" He smirked, his voice full of sarcasm.

That earned him a kick underneath the desk.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"I'm not a midget"

"Sure you're not" He smirked again making Rukia restrain herself from slapping it off.

"idiot"

"Shorty"

"Jerk"

"Nerd"

"Bastard" She said pinching his muscular arm.

"Bitch" He growled making Rukia smirk in victory.

"Here" He handed her his textbooks

"Don't you need them?"

"Nope, I don't listen to those damned lectures" He answered while taking out his iPod Touch.

"Do you ever pay attention to class-

"Ms.Kuchiki would like to share with us what you were saying to Kurosaki?"

"I..um.." Oh crap, first day at a new school and she was already getting told off. What a start.

"Sorry Sensei it was me who was talking" Said Ichigo, suddenly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo I gave you your last warning so you earned yourself a detention young man"

"Whatever" He replied as if nothing happened. Rukia could hear his friends sniggering.

"Kurosaki, what did I tell you about back talking!"

"Not to do it?"

"Correct, and since that was your last warning, I'll make that double-detention"

He just rolled his eyes as the teacher turned to the board.

Rukia looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Hey it's ya first day isn't it?"

She nodded "But now you got a double-detention"

"She can give a triple detention for that I care, she knows I won't turn up so I don't bother"

She looked at him for a moment before saying-

"Thank you" She smiled.

"You're welcome but don't expect me to be so kind every time you get in some trouble" He smiled back.

"Sure"

'_Maybe he isn't that bad after all' _She thought to herself


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I know, late update but school isn't helping with all that damned homework! Well, I hope you like this chapter because I spent a lot of time on it.**

**So get on reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BLEACH.**

**MrsKurosaki xxx**

--

Friday soon rolled around and Rukia was walking with her new friends, Orihime and Tatsuki to God knows where. They passed a lot of people and it never ceased to amaze her how they didn't need a map to find their way around the gigantic maze of buildings. As she looked around she noticed blue hair that belonged to a guy who seemed to be flirting with, from what she could see from her angle, a girl with bright orange eyes and hair tied up in a red ribbon. They seemed to be having a good time as the blue-haired teen wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder with a smirk that sent chills down Rukia's spine.

Noticing that she was being a bit too curious, she turned back to her friends. "Where are we going?" Rukia looked confused as well as curious when they entered a large grassy area, well more like a field due it's large area, away from all the noisy chattering in the depths of the school buildings.

"Were going to introduce you to our other friends!" Orihime replied waving her arms cheerfully. Boy this girl had energy 24/7.

"They're realy cool. I'm sure you will get along great!"

Rukia blinked a few times. "Well, okay…"

After the long walk across the field they came up to a large tree that cast a shade, shielding them from the blazing sun. Under the tree there were three girls who were giggling about something until they noticed the new arrivals.

"Hey guys." Said Tatsuki waving her hand at them.

"Hi!" The other three nodded in acknowledgment before they curiously turned their heads to a petite girl who was wearing a dark purple Henley top with a beige skirt that ended up to her knees.

"Who's that?" A busty woman pointed to Rukia.

"Oh this our new friend, we met a few days ago but never got around introducing her to you." Said Orihime, the others nodded before looking at the girl standing next to Tatsuki again.

"Um… Hey, my name is Rukia Kuchiki… Nice to meet you all…" She said a bit shyly, even if it wasn't like her, she hated it when others looked at her as if expecting something. It just made her nervous. The girls looked at her for a few more moments and finally introduced themselves much to Rukia's relief.

"Alrighty, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto glad to meet ya!" Said the busty woman enthusiastically pointing a thumb to herself.

"Hinamori Momo" A girl with her hair tied in a bun smiled warmly

"Isane Kotetsu" Another girl with light silver hair waved to her. Soon enough a conversation took place and Rukia noticed that all of them were very anxious to know about her.

"So you're new here" Matsumoto rather asked than stated.

"Yup."

"So do you like it here so far?" Isane asked.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Have you meat some one else?"

She thought about for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I think so"

"Who?" Asked Matsumoto while getting magazine out of her bag.

'Umm what was his name again?……Chiro? Chigo? Wait it was Ichi- something!….Uhh…..Ummm.'

"Ichigo, sits next her class." Tatsuki said rather casually.

Matsumoto immediately dropped the magazine and gasped.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Momo.

"You go girl!"

"You're so lucky you sit next to him!" Matsumoto nearly shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Eh, why? He's just a normal student…"

They all gasped again, this time their eyes were wide like saucers.

"Rukia-chan, he's not some normal teen, he's the most popular guy in school!" Squealed Momo.

"Heck, nearly the whole soccer are the most popular." Said Isane.

"Oh and who are they?"

"The ones who came into class late on your first day, they and Ichigo always hang around together. Renji, Hisagi, Toshiro, Grimmjaw and two others Ishida and Chad the enormous Goalkeeper, Ishida isn't on the team but he and Ichigo are close friends…I think." Replied Tatsuki before taking a large bite from her sandwich.

"You got to admit, Rukia-chan, you were checking him out in class the other day." Orihime was implying something, Rukia already knew what that was.

"Inoue-san, you must have been seeing things, I was not checking that guy out."

"Sure." Orihime winked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"But be careful Rukia-chan he's got a girlfriend and she's not someone you should mess with." Said Matsumoto All the others nodded, agreeing with her.

"Whoa whoa, listen, I'm not interested in that Kurosaki guy what so ever so I have nothing to worry about!"

"Whatev. You should know this anyway, Rukia-chan… Her name is Senna, she's got two friends that are also dangerous. Trishia and Rachel. If you mess if Senna….You're in for hell."

"True, if she gets any idea that something is going with Ichigo and another girl… the atmosphere drops…"

"So you don't hang around with him?" Rukia asked, curious.

"No, he's always with his mates and Senna."

"Plus, she always starts to try making out with him in hallways just to show that he's her man, it kinda puts you off." Said Isane.

"So true, she's scared her popularity will drop if he breaks up with her."

"Yeah…"

"I see you don't like this Senna girl."

"Hell no…"

"Nope…"

"Not really…"

"Not at all."

"Never…"

Was this she realy that bad? If she was then Rukia had to watch herself since she sat next to Mr. Popular and Ms. Popular could get ideas. Then again why should she care? She just sat next Ichigo in class, nothing else and she could take care herself!

Oh and why am I thinking about this? I don't like the guy even if he's got a cute face- NO shut-up Rukia! You don't exactly know the guy so stop thinking about this!'

Rukia sighed.

Tatsuki yawned.

Momo looked at her watch.

"Hey Lunch is ending in ten minutes, should start making our way to class?"

"Yeah why not, oh by the way, what do we have now?"

"Gym class….double."

They all sighed, they knew what was waiting for them.

"What's the matter, don't you like gym class?" Rukia asked.

"Nuh-uh, we always have to run laps through the entire lesson."

The air around them turned gloomy.

"I know, it sucks but we gotta live with it" Tatsuki patted her back.

"I guess so…"

"Plus it keeps you in good shape! YAY." That was of course, Orihime, who was probably always positive…

'Great….Laps'

"Well then lets go!" Grinned Orihime.

"Hey, I need to go to my locker, I'll meet you guys there." Said Rukia while turning to the building.

"Hey I'll come with you since you might get lost."

"Oh no. Its fine, realy, I'll find my way. I don't want you to get in trouble, don't worry, Inoue-san…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I gotta learn somehow, I'll meet you guys there." She waved off.

"Okay then, just don't get lost!"

The others waved too and continued walking with the others.

--

"I already don't like that girl!"

"Oh come on, she only sits next to him."

"Yeah, stop over-reacting over something so stupid." Trisha and Rachel were obviously not amused by the way Senna was acting.

"Shut it! I should be the one sitting next to him not that small bitch!"

"It's not like he's cheating on you."

"Well, you never know what shit she can tell him and make him dump me!" She nearly screamed.

"Senna…. You don't even know her…." Trishia stated as-a-matter-of-factly while brushing her dark-blonde hair.

"Anyway, if he dumps you what difference would it make?" Asked the jet black-haired girl as she applied mascara on her already long lashes.

Senna laughed bitterly. "What difference?! IF HE DUMPS ME MY POPULARITY WILL VANISH JUST LIKE THAT! I CANNOT MAKE THAT HAPPEN!"

"Well what about Grimmjow?"

"What about him?" Senna repeated.

"Well you said you flirt with him…"

"Oh him, he might come in useful but the first I need to get rid of that whore!"

Trishia and Rachel rolled their eyes. They knew what she was going to do

A) make Kuchiki's life at school hell.

B) stick to Ichigo like glue.

C) Try to get Ichigo jealous.

She was probably going to use all of the options at once.

--

' Great, I should have listened now I'm lost! Grrrr'

She managed to find her locker but know the problem lay where the Gym was. She turned right and left, right and left hoping that she could rely on her instincts.

No use.

"Aw I'm late!" She said to herself as she jogged through the labyrinth of corridors.

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!'

"Well someone's a little angry here…" A cheeky voice said from behind her.

She realised that she thought out load and immediately turned around to see the owner of the voice. Kurosaki Ichigo. He was wearing what looked like the school soccer uniform. Black jersey with red rims, at the back it read 'Mashiba High' and the number 15 in red and at the front the school logo in gold. He had black shorts with red outlining too with the number 15 in the corner. He was also wearing the chain around his neck she saw earlier.

"Checking me out?" He said with his well known smirk.

"You wish…" She glared at him, "Why would I be checking you out anyways?"

"'Cause I'm hot?"

"Geez, a little big-head now are we? And no you're not hot…"

Liar.

"I believe that the whole female popularity of the school would disagree with you".

"Your ego is going to shoot up to the moon some day."

"Whatever. I'm assuming you're lost?"

"No." She lied, she was so annoyed by orange-haired jerk that she didn't know what she was saying . 'What the hell am I talking about?'

He lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Okaaaay, then I guess I can leave you to find your way to the gym which would be quite amazing for a beginner."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Which gym are going to?"

She looked down at her piece of paper and it read,

"Main Gym."

Ichigo smirked again. "Yeeeah, that's at the other end of school, good luck with finding it." He laughed as he started walking off.

Rukia stood there for a moment. 'Other side of school. That's nice.'

"Wait!" She yelled to him before he disappeared into the cursed hallways.

He turned around and smirked at her clueless form.

"Ask nicely."

"Like hell I'm gonna do that."

"Good luck again then." He continued to walk down the hallway.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Can you please help me to get to the gym?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Cocky bastard…"

"I was jokin'. Now come on, lets get you to the place." He started walking the opposite direction and she followed.

"So why are you doing here at this time? Stalking me?" She smirked.

"You wish. I had to go to the principal's office."

She chucked darkly when she saw his light blush.

"So where did you transfer from?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Karakura High."

"Oh right… Wait, you serious!? What was wrong with that school?"

"Well… My brother said it wasn't good enough for me and my dreams of being an artist so he persuaded me to come here although he doesn't approve of me being an artist.."

"Artist huh?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, how did you get into this school, I heard it cost a lot?" She asked.

"Are you insulting me?" He scoffed mockingly, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, it is a question."

"Che. My dad owns a huge business company… so yeah I'm pretty well off… I even heard him making business plans with Byakuya Kuch-

"Byakuya Kuchiki? That's my brother!" Rukia's eyes widened and Ichigo jumped at her sudden outburst but recovered in a few moments.

"Really? Then you must have a good life with all the money… I was wonderin' how you got into the school." He said and she turned away.

"Well…. Yeah…. but money cant bring you happiness…. I'm not saying I don't appreciate my brothers hard work! But still there are more important things in life…."

Ichigo's eyes widened but after a few seconds he smiled.

"You know..." He looked away. "You're different to the other girls I met."

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to him.

"Well, most of the girls around here just boast how rich they are and date other guys for popularity…and you, you're…well….down to earth although you can hit realy hard" He chuckled while rubbing his arm for emphasis.

Rukia smiled at his compliment.

"You know when I heard about you and your popularity and being your team captain I thought…that you was just like them, self-centred and boastful but I'm surprised you're not"

"Is that meant to be compliment?"

"You can take it that way." She grinned at him.

"Well then thank you" He thought it before adding, "…midget"

"I'm. Not. A. Midget!" She smacked his head.

"Oww! Like hell you aren't!"

SMACK!

"Oww! Cut it out already!" '…Midget' He thought.

Rukia grinned victoriously while rubbed to spot she hit him. Twice.

After that they continued walking, turning here and there and then walking through more corridors.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"How long is gonna take us?"

"We're nearly there, this school is quite big."

"Quite big? I'd say it's a little large." She scoffed.

"Yeah but you'll find your way around."

"And when do you think that will happen?"

"Well it depends if your realy dumb.."

She smacked his arm playfully.

"Hey, you have a habit of going rough on people don't you midget?"

That earned him a kick.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right for continuing calling me names."

"I can't help it that you're a midget!"

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Carrot top."

"Short nerd.. or dumbass… you pick."

WHAM

"Humph." She started walking realy fast even though she didn't know where she was going.

She also didn't know that there was a piece of paper lying on the floor which she stepped on and of course…fell back.

She waited until she hit the hard floor and prayed that the it wouldn't be too painful. She waited but she never came into contact with the ground. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her and slowly help her get fully on her feet.

"Ya know, you need to be a bit more careful or you might end up seriously injured, stupid". He said as he let go of her.

She turned around to say something and when she did, their heads were just centimetres away from each other. Their eyes met for a matter of a few seconds before stepping back and turning their heads to the side to hide both of their blushes. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh we were so close…too_ close!_ Rukia screamed in her head. _'Holy shit, just a few centimetres and we would of….Freakin hell….but she is kinda cute NO! You got a girlfriend. You got a girlfriend. You got a girlfriend!! DAMMIT!' _He yelled in his head.

"Damn. What Senna's reaction be if she saw that"

"Oh right your girlfriend?" He snapped out of it as he realized he wondered out loud.

"Yeah how did you know"

"Oh I heard….some _things_ about her" She whispered.

"Realy what did they say?" Curious to find out what others thought about his girlfriend. He really doesn't know why he was dating her. She was loud, nosy, always had it her ways and she always bossed him around, telling him _and_ his friends what he could or couldn't do. But then when he first met her she was more shy and when she gathered up her courage to ask him out for some reason he couldn't say 'no' to her, as if he would break a newly built heart. That time her eyes were so soft and questioning that he found himself getting lost in them. Then was the time when he brought an expensive red ribbon that she always wanted, she hugged him like a child that got a huge bag of candy and kept saying 'thank you'.

Things changed after her father became C.E.O of his company. The family got rich and Senna became more and more self-confident until she reached the state of being self-centred. She had most of the girls in their school under her control. That's when she became more bolder around Ichigo calling him baby names and kissing him whenever she oh-so-felt like it.

He defiantly missed the old Senna.

Snapping out of his train of thoughts, he turned to Rukia as she answered his question regarding of what people thought about his girl.

"Well I heard that if she thinks that a girl is flirting with you then she could do some nasty things."

Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah she's like that and she tries to make out anywhere shamelessly that realy pisses me off sometimes."

"Oooh…So you think she's annoying sometimes?" Her eyes lit up. Why such reaction occurred? She did not know.

He sighed again.

"Yeah but keep your mouth shut about it, I don't want you get in trouble with her. She _realy_ can do mean things even I keep telling her not to do them."

"My lips are sealed." She smiled. Inside she was grateful that he didn't want anything to happen to her even if she knew him only for a few days.

Soon they were outside the main gym. Little did they know someone had been listening throughout the whole conversation and heard every heard that escaped their lips. Smirking, the person walking away from scene.

"Here we are." He gestured to the doors.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in.

"You're welcome…" He waved off before running to his mates.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Yeah and why were you with _Kuchiki_?" Hisagi grinned at him.

"Hey, I helped her out, she didn't know her way around"

"Did summin' happen?" Toshiro asked slyly which made all of them except Ichigo snigger.

"Shut up nothing happened" He didn't want to talk about how close they were to... Well, you know.

"Whatever."

"ALRIGHT GIRLS ARE RUNNING LAPS AND BOYS WILL BE PLAYING SOCCER TODAY NOW SCRAM!!" Yelled the gym teacher as load as his lungs could bear.

"I was hopin' we do something else than soccer ALL the time" Groaned Ichigo.

"Yeah, you got a point, it's gettin kinda boring now." Yawned Ishida.

"True." Sighed Grimmjow.

Ichigo kicked up his soccer ball and started doing kick ups until the midget caught his eye. Far on the other side of the huge field outside the gym. She was with Orihime and the others, doing a warm-up exercise on the racing track. She was wearing a black tank-top and white shorts. Her hair was tied into a neat pony-tail with a few bangs falling onto her face. She looked pretty hot in sports wear, he decided. _'Kurosaki! You got a girlfriend for Pete's sake!!' _He yelled in his head.

"Hey Ichigoooh…" Whispered a seductive voice into his ear from behind. He already knew who it was. Senna.

"Hey babe…" He said as he turned to her but was met by a kiss straight on the lips.

"You pick the most weirdest times for kissing, you know there are teachers here don't you?"

"Whatever, shut-up and kiss me" She demanded which he complied.

--

Rukia finished her stretching but familiar orange hair stole her attention. At the soccer field was Ichigo and a dark-haired girl kissing him, Senna of course, her hands all over his body which made Rukia's blood heat up. Wait…..her blood did what? Heat up? '_Whoa whoa whoa a-am I jealous? No way. Nuh-Uh. No!. Get a grip of yourself Kuchiki! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!_

But then she smirked. She remembered what he told her.

"_So you think she's annoying sometimes?"_

"_Yeah_ _but keep your mouth shut about it, I don't want you get in trouble with her. She realy can do mean things even I keep telling her no to do them"_

She had to resist the temptation to go over there and tell her that Ichigo thinks she's annoying but she promised Ichigo she wouldn't. She just hated girls who think too much of themselves. She already assumed she was just like any other popular bitch.

'_Why is this bothering me so much?! They can do whatever they damn well please since they are the ones going out! Grrrr'_

"See that's what I mean about shamelessly making-out with him" Tatsuki said from behind making Rukia jump.

"So tell me, why were you late for gym class Rukia-chan" Isane said walking up to them.

"Oh, well…I…" She trailed she didn't want them to get ideas about her and Ichigo.

"I kinda got lost and you see…."

"Come you can tell us!" Isane came walking up to her urging her on.

"Okay okay… and..well Kurosaki helped me out and we happened to be at the other side of school so we ended up having a long conversation" She told about how she tripped and how they almost kissed. And the reaction they got-

"AWWWW!" All of them squealed.

Rukia rolled her eyes as they went about how cute that he helped her out AGAIN and that they were so _close_.

--

"Ichigo-baby, I have sad news…" Senna made puppy eyes.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I'm leaving for three weeks."

"Why?"

"Because it's a vacation and I didn't want to go there for only one week so I'm going now." She said while rubbing her hands against his muscular chest.

"And daddy will give some excuse so don't worry about covering me up…" She tapped his lips with her finger.

"Oh okay then, so when are you leaving babe?"

"Oh don't worry! I not going until about a month and a half. But I'm sad that you'll miss me, won't you, Ichi?" She smiled teasingly.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Thought so, then again everybody misses me when away isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yep!"

"Goodie. Then, I'm off, bye" She gave a peck on the lips and walked slowly to her friends swaying her hips to sides in rhythm as she did so.

He couldn't help but watch her retreating form.

Once she was out of sight for picked up another ball and prepared for the game against his friends.

Then his friends joined him.

"Hey, man. Senna clingy as ever eh?"

"Yeah, guess what, she said she's going on holidays for a while in a month and a half.."

"Seriously?! WOOHOOO! NO BOSSIN AROUND FROM ICHIGO'S GIRLFRIEND FOR ONCE!"

Even part of Ichigo was thankful that that she was going abroad for a while he couldn't help but send a glare at his friend. That shut Renji and the others up.

But it didn't last long as Renji mocked Senna's bitchy tone but it came out as the sound of a strangled chicken and in a matter a seconds they were on the muddy ground struggling for air.

--

"I wonder… what was… so funny" Asked Matsumoto, gasping for breath just like the others. They had been running and running non-stop and right now they are tempted to go behind the trees and relax.

"Must have been something Senna said because she walked away just a second before," Replied Rukia as she watched them slowly get up from the ground and start playing a game against each other.

--

After the torturing gym class Rukia and the others went to class for dismissal. Ichigo and the others came in late of course. Once the teacher scolded them for being late and for Ichigo not turning up for a detention she started to call out names to see if everyone was there.

"So whachya doing this weekend?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he packed his things away.

"Oh nothing really, just helping my brother out with some things with business.."

"How exciting." He stated sarcastically.

The conversation went on until the teacher called out.

"Okay class, no notices for today! Dismissed!"

"See ya around, Midget!" He called out to her as he started going to his mates.

"Bye, Carrot-top" She replied as she walked the opposite direction.

'_What a day…'_

--

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
